Land of Opportunity
Objective :"Fournival seeks to evict tenants from a property he owns, that he might sell it for quick coin. He asks you intervene on his behalf." Negotiate the eviction on Fournival's behalf, speaking to his tenants: Jasper; his wife, Sara; and their son, Pip to convince them to leave Fournival's property. An alternative method to complete the quest involves the Arisen purchasing the property from Fournival. Walkthrough This quest can be solved in two different ways: both paths will give the same amount of Experience Points and Rift Crystals, although the cost and other rewards received will vary based on the outcome. The first option would be to evict the tenants while the second option would be to buy the land from Fournival in order to allow the tenants to stay. Negotiate the Eviction After receiving the quest from Fournival, proceed to locate each of the family of three living on the property. *Jasper can be found behind the inn during the afternoon, preaching about The Dragon. When first approached, he will state that he cannot make the decision to move out without the consent of his whole family and requests that the player first speak to them about it. *Sara can be found at the Fountain, in the Alehouse or browsing the market next to the inn. Sara is rather indecisive and requires time (one day has to pass) before she makes up her mind and agrees to move out. *Pip can be found around the Fournival Manor. Initially he will get angry upon being notified, and will run off. He will be next found on top of the barn in the Craftsman's Quarter and can be reached by jumping from the rooftop of the adjacent building. He will repeat his refusal and run off a second time, to be found underneath a bridge in the Urban Quarter. Here he will attempt to flee again and a mini-event occurs where the Arisen must catch him similar to the quest; An Uninvited Guest. Do NOT attack him, as this will get the player jailed. Once caught, Pip will give up and give his consent. After speaking to all three people at least once (regardless of whether they have all agreed to move or not), the Arisen now has two different options: Confirm the Eviction To confirm the eviction, Pip must be chased and caught, and Sara must make up her mind. Once Pip has been caught and Sara has been given enough time to think about her decision (talk to both of them again to be sure), speak with Jasper. He will request that the Arisen front him and his family 30,000 G - this payment cannot be avoided and must be paid to complete the quest. Finally, return to Fournival to complete the quest for a reward of 40,000 G. Cancel the Eviction After talking with Jasper, Sara and Pip without taking either of the latter two's approval, Fournival will ask how the eviction is going and admit that the whole process is becoming quite the hassle. To this end, he will propose that the Arisen buy the land for 80,000 G, which removes his need to evict the family. In this case the Arisen will be out of pocket and will not receive the gold reward for a successfully negotiated eviction. Note that Fournival is merely providing an alternative. If you do not agree to buy the land, you can still return to Jasper to confirm the eviction. Agreeing to purchase the land and allow the tenants to stay will net the Arisen several rewards from the family when speaking to them afterwards. They can be found in their usual locations after the quest is complete. *Jasper will give an Antique Panoply *Sara will give a Matured Greenwarish *Pip will give a Pretty Stone Quest complete Either buying the land or evicting the tenants successfully completes the quest, granting a reward of 5,000 Exp. and 10 Rift Crystals. Notes *During the mini-event chasing Pip, simply charge straight into him. This will stagger him, giving time to grab him, which in turn will start the next sequence in the quest. *Choosing to evict the tenants will result in a net gain of 10,000 G, whilst choosing to buy the land will result in a net loss of 80,000 G, but grants unique rewards. *During Fournival's trial in the quest Trial and Tribulations the family, if evicted, may provide a negative testimony condemning Fournival, though only if the Arisen chooses to question them during the investigation. If they were not evicted, then they will play no part in the trial. * The outcome of this quest has consequences for the family during Post-Game: **If the family is evicted, they will move to the Refuge Area on the outskirts of Gran Soren in the fields. Pip will state that they would have died if they were still living in the house. **If the family is allowed to stay, Pip will be found in front of Camellia's Apothecary looking down into The Everfall and will berate the Arisen for his parents' deaths, who presumably fell to their deaths or were crushed during the cataclysmic destruction of the Urban Quarter. *Unsurprisingly, killing Fournival whilst the transaction has not been completed results in failure of the quest. *In future New Game Plus, if the family was not evicted, and their affinity is high enough, the tenants will give additional items if spoken to the next day. Bugs * (Dragon's Dogma only): On rare occasions Jasper will not appear behind the Union Inn like he's supposed to, causing issues with the quest. **To solve this, save and exit to the menu, load the game back up - he should reset there. **An alternative solution would be to sleep until morning then wait till noon. Jasper leaves the city in the morning so wait by the Fountain Square. **Leaving and re-entering Gran Soren via any gate with the quest active may also spawn Jasper at his designated spot. Category:Sidequests Category:Better Image Needed